William Afton
William Afton, otherwise known as Dave Miller and Springtrap, is the primary main antagonist of the novel The Silver Eyes, and The Twisted Ones. He is an alternate universe version of William Afton/Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy’s 3, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Personality Most of his life outside of the franchise is unknown, but it's heavily implied that he had a very miserable existence, to the point that he felt that life owed him for his sadistic behavior. He is also rather ungrateful, having kidnapping Henry's son despite the fact that if it wasn't for him, then the franchise wouldn't have achieved its earlier success. Appearance Afton was described as being obese around the time that the serial killings occurred, but he eventually lost that weight while in his Dave Miller persona. The most notable trait concerning Afton, however, is the series of scars that could be found on the back of his neck and body. It was revealed that he had survived a previous spring locks incident, though he barely escaped with his life. His eyes are also described as made of glass, dead, and pale. As Dave, William is stated to be tall, and his security guard uniform didn't seem to fit him. He most likely had some longstanding illness, as his skin was described as being sallow in appearance. Five Night at Freddy's Novel Series The Silver Eyes According to the novel, William Afton originally owned Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza alongside Charlie's father, Henry. Being the mechanical genius that he was, Henry created the two springlock suits, one in which William would use in his killing sprees. On Halloween, 1982, in Fredbear Family Diner William Afton donned the Spring Bonnie suit, and William Afton kidnapped Sammy, Charlie's twin brother, when they were both toddlers. While William Afton was suspected of committing this murder, he wasn't charged; as a result, the diner ends up closing down. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was established a few miles south of Hurricane, Utah, and once again, William Afton disguises himself as Spring Bonnie, lures five children to the backroom, murders them, and hides their bodies. One of his notable victims was Michael Brooks, who later went on to possess the Golden Freddy costume. This time, Henry is also suspected of committing the murders, but, considering that the bodies were never found, he was let go. Out of grief, Henry commits suicide (letting an unknown animatronic kill him), and the pizzeria is closed down, and a mall was built over it. Ten years later, a memorial was held by the parents of the late Michael Brooks, and Charlie and her childhood friends return to Utah to attend it. They meet with a security guard named Dave Miller actually real name is William Afton while they were revisiting the pizzeria for the third time; they begrudgingly take him along, but Charlie notices a series of scars on the back of his neck. William Afton goes into the backroom, and William Afton retrieves the Spring Bonnie suit, thus revealing that William Afton was the killer all along, and he kidnaps Carlton, one of Charlie's friends, putting him in a spring lock suit. When the group of friends notices that Carlton was missing, they report it to the police department, but action wasn't immediately taken, due to Carlton's habit of being a troublemaker. A police officer does go to the pizzeria to investigate, but he's immediately stabbed to death by William Afton. Carlton wakes up to find himself in an old, malfunctioning springlock suit; William Afton warns him about making any sudden movements, and he takes his shirt off, revealing more scars from a springlock incident. Charlie and her friends return to the pizzeria to search for Carlton. William Afton confirms that the animatronics were being possessed by the ghosts of the children, and that they were going to kill Charlie and her friends out of confusion. When told that they would also kill him, he expressed no concern, stating that as long as he had the Spring Bonnie suit on, he would be safe from the children's wrath. As the group was about to leave the pizzeria, William Afton grabs Charlie by the back of her neck, and threatens to choke her to death. Remembering how the spring lock suits operated, Charlie reaches into the neck of the suit and sets off the spring locks, piercing Afton and killing him slowly. The main animatronics-Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy—appear, and they drag the dying Afton away. William Afton becomes Springtrap. The Twisted Ones William Afton was found dead inside the Spring Bonnie's Suit inside of a wall. Jessica and Charlie investigate his corpse inside the Pizzeria. William Afton orchestrates the murders in order to locate Charlie and retrieve something from her. Later in the book, the new wolf animatronic and Twisted Freddy surround Charlie, John, Jessica, and Clay Burke. Charlie starts asking the animatronics "What do you want from me?" "They don't care about you. I'm the one that brought you here," A voice spoke from the same shadowed corner the wolf had emerged from. Both animatronics straightened up at the sound of the voice. Jessica says she recognizes the voice. Something started coming into view, it was the shape of a man, though its body contorted. "You have something that belongs to me," the voice says, then the figure stepped into the light. Jessica gasped. "Impossible," Charlie whispered. Springtrap stepped into the light. It was obvious he had been in a yellow rabbit suit, but its yellow color had went green. It was blood-soaked, along with mold. "Dave?" Jessica whispered. "Don't call me that," he snarled, "I haven't been Dave in a long time." He held out his new hands; blood-soaked and forever sealed inside a rotting suit. "William Afton, then? Of Afton Robotics?" Jessica asked. "Wrong again," he hissed, "I've accepted the new life that you gave me. You've made me one with my creation. My name is Springtrap!" The man who had once been Dave cried the name with hoarse glee, then scrunched his gnarled face back into a glare, "I'm more than Afton ever was, and far ''more than Henry." Springtrap then boasts about him being able to control the animatronics. He moves closer to Charlie and she moves back. He starts gently stroking her cheek, saying he won't hurt her friends, but he needs something from her. Clay Burke loaded a bullet into his gun and shot at Springtrap. The creature recoiled and everyone ran away. Twisted Bonnie followed them. They expected him to not make it through a stream of water but he did easily. Springtrap returns and boasts about how his animatronics were better than her father's creations. Clay realizes the water is also gasoline and lights it on fire. Spingtrap runs away into a cave and Charlie follows. The others try to follow her but are quickly stopped by flames. Springtrap surrounds Charlie as she walks through the cave, trying to find him. She hears his laughter echo. Charlie finds some mushrooms and realized they are real, but it startled when Springtrap suddenly grabs her by her throat, crushing her windpipe. She escapes and tries to run but Spingtrap tackles her and tries again, but she rolls out of the way and her back hits a mushroom. She stands up and realizes the mushroom was stuck in the ground by a sharp point. She grabs it. She looks back up to see Springtrap lunge at her. She dodges and shoves the spike into his chest. He stops and tries to fight her off as she digs it further into his chest. She starts asking frantically "Why he took Sammy" and "Why did you choose him?" But Springtrap only answers with "I didn't choose him" and "I didn't take him. I took you." Charlie loosens her grip on him. She realizes the cave is shaking. Clay, Jessica, and John now joined her. As she took her eyes off Spingtrap, he rolled into an open trap door in a rock, disappearing from view. List of Victims The Sliver Eyes *Sammy - Charlie's twin baby brother. He was kidnapped at ''Fredbear's Family Diner by Afton, while he and Charlie were hiding in one of the closets playing with costumes. Brainwashed to think that he was named Elizabeth then killed by Circus Baby. *Michael Brooks - Lured to the backroom of the pizzeria; friend of Charlie and the others. *The other four children that he lured into the backroom of the pizzeria. *Officer Dunn - Stabbed to death when he was trying to find Carlton. The Twisted Ones *Tracy Horton - Put in a Springlock Suit, before her body was left to die in a Cow's field. *Many others killed in the Twisted Animatronics. Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased